Soviet Union State Enterprises
Arkhangelsk Tank Plant When the Allies began to push the Soviet army step by bloody step backward out of Europe during the Second World War, Stalin's advisors recommended that production of the tank forces that were the lifeblood of the Red Army be brought back deeper into Russia, to shelter them from airstrike. Stalin readily agreed, and personally selected the city of Arkhangelsk to be the headquarters of tank production in the Soviet Union. Remote, on a river and near to the sea, it would be easy to funnel material in and out of the city, and it was already directly connected to Moscow by a rail line. The greatest engineering and industrial minds in the Union were brought together and ordered to, in essence, turn the sleepy city into the beating heart of the Revolution's war effort and peacetime industry. Now, fifteen years later, Arkhangelsk is more factory than city. The tank plants are carefully laid out in long rows across the city; raw ore comes in on barges on the Dvina River, travelling in a straight line from the foundries to the factories, and finished cars, walkers and tanks are loaded onto the massively expanded railroad to be shipped out. The entire city beats with the tempo of industry; workers are given substantial benefits to sign up for a term of service at the tank plants, where fifty thousand workers in four shifts keep the plants operating twenty-four hours a day every day. Beside the city lies the design complex, where engineers and scientists work tirelessly to design, prototype and trial hundreds of new designs every year. Air scrubbers stolen in the aftermath of the Polish invasion help keep the smog levels down, filters spent and blackened at the end up each day and replaced with fresh ones. Massive reactors churn and hum to keep the city running. Over thirty percent of the vehicles used by the Soviet Union have the hammer and gear-sickle logo of Arkhangelsk engraved on its engine plate, including every first-generation superheavy tank in the Soviet Union. * Apocalypse Tank * Hammer Tank * Mag-Lift Tank * MCV * Scythe * Vampire Leech Walker * Pincer ICV Kazminov Design Bureau A massive, sprawling complex in the city of Kiev, Kazminov Design Bureau, shortened to KDB, is where the Soviet Union dreamed up a good portion of its mighty war machine for the Third World War. Starting out as an office in the People's University of Kiev, Dr. Kazminov perfected a simple, self-corrected mechanical walking and balancing mechanism based on liberal use of gyroscopes here in 1954, as a means to reduce the infamously rough ride of Kiev's buses. A properly tuned walker, he reasoned, could adjust its stride over any terrain to produce a smooth, uninterrupted motion across the ground; though the legs would pound and grind over each imperfection in the surface, the passenger would feel little more than forward motion, suspended above the flexible mechanisms of the legs. Soon after Dr. Kazminov finished his design, men with many medals and very large hats showed up at his office, extremely interested in the concept of a gun platform that would stay perfectly level over any terrain. Within a year, the good doctor had a staff of hundreds working under him, and they expanded their reach to all things mechanical. In the Soviet Union, a KDB design is considered to be the very best. From the Sickle police walker, to the Bullfrog and its man-cannon, to the legged buses that wander the streets of Russian cities, the KDB is omnipresent throughout the entire USSR. * Akula Sub * Bullfrog * Flak Traktor * Ore Collector * Perun Tank Destroyer * Sickle * Terror Drone * Thresher Battle Walker * Phobia Drone * Toxin Drone Ministry of Experimental Science Instituted by Joseph Stalin himself in the later stages of World War II, the Ministry of Experimental Science initially employed fifteen men hand-picked from the top People's Universities around the Soviet Union. Its original purpose was to further the development of Tesla Technology and its uses on the field, its first result being the TX-03 Tesla Assault Gun. Upon achieving successes on this field, the Ministry's budget was increased, allowing more research to be conducted, leading into even higher budgets and so on. Today, the Ministry is located in a massive high-technology complex in Omsk, reaching far underground where the experimental parts of the Experimental Science are carried out. Its employees have increased in number from 15 to 15,000, and its budget is the fourth largest of any Ministry. It is continuously developing new technology and weaponry for the Soviet Union. * Combat Engineer * Stingray * Tesla Trooper * War Bear * Crisis Drone * Tesla Drone Manufacturing and Design Admiralty Shipyard A holdover from Russia's imperial past the Admiralty shipyards has been producing vessels for the Russian Navy for over 200 years. As the monarchy collapsed Admiralty was smart enough to see the writing on the wall and offered the new communist government its services building the Soviet Navy. Despite being a relic of the past their long history and experience in ship construction proved for the new government to useful to just throw away. Admiralty has its headquarters in Leningrad which through sheer dumb luck has managed to survive the war with only minor damage. They currently proudley produce the: * Potemkin Warship Citizens Shipyard The shipyard where the infamous Dreadnoughts of the Soviet Navy were first constructed (and later retrofitted). Located in Leningrad, the Citizens Shipyard is sadly out of operation, having been heavily damaged during the Second Battle of Leningrad. * Dreadnought "Crazy" Ivan's Used Tank Shop * Flaming Ivan El Puerto Trabajadores * Orca Lander Factory No. 107 * Anvil Heavy Tank Gorshkov Engineering Described as the communist version of Angstrom Defense, Gorshkov Engineering was founded in 1959 by a group of disgruntled former members of the ministry of experimental science who were tired of their ideas and designs being ignored in favor of projects headed up by more popular and/or influential scientists. While the ministry of experimental science hearing about this try to shut them down, for reasons unknown the Soviet government decided to allow Gorshkov existence although the common consensus is to give the ministry of experimental science a reason to work harder. Gorshkov Engineering like Angstrom Defense, merely just designs equipment and build prototypes and then license them out to other state enterprises for mass production. Gorshkov's most recent design is: * Hammerhead Ballistic Sub Ilyushin Design Bureau * Shturmovik Attack Plane Kharkiv Locomotive Factory * Elephant Tank Krasna Aerospace Founded in 1948, Krasna Aerospace was formed by the merger of four different design bureaus; Antonov Aircraft, Mil Helicopters, Beriev Seaplanes, and Sukhoi Aircraft who were dubbed inefficient and therefore counter-revolutionary. So they grouped together to ensure their survival and stay out of the gulag. The decision worked out way better than anyone could have imagined and by WW3 Krasna was providing the Soviet air force with a large number of its aircraft designs. Based out of Moscow, Krasna provides the Soviet Air Force with the following aircraft: * Barrage Balloon * Kirov Airship * Twinblade * Zhukov War Zeppelin Mikevich-Gurevoyan Design Bureau * MiG Fighter Novosibrisk Industrial Plant * Dump Truck Stone Yard Scrapheap * Scrapper Tank Yakovlev Design Bureau * YaK Dive Bomber Vladivostok Naval Base * Manta Ekranoplan Vodnik Rocket Arsenal Founded during WW2, Vodnik is the main designer and supplier of rocket and missile based artillery and munitions for the Soviet Army. Formerly located in Vladivostok, it was decided Vladivostok was no longer secure enough for their research and development after the Vodnik facility was razed to the ground by the Empire of the Rising Sun during WW3, so the entire bureau relocated to Baku in Azerbaijan SSR right next to the Caspian Sea, much to the joy of many local engineers who had been out of work since the oil dried up. VRA, as it is also known, produces the following: * V4 Rocket Launcher * Myeche MML Track Kaliningrad State Technical University * Garroch Repair Drone Training and Recruitment Facilities Gulag The Chief Administration of Corrective Labor Camps and Colonies, or Gulag for short, is the government agency responsible for the forced labour camps that dot much of the Siberian tundra. Set up by the NKVD in the 1930s as a means of neutralizing and liquidating Stalin's many, many supposed enemies, this relatively small group soon expanded into anyone with a position of power, as Stalin trusted no one. Even people he had never heard of nor considered weren't safe, as people were encouraged to report theoretical traitors to the secret police. Even after Stalin's death these camps still exist, although countless demands by human right organizations and the Allies to close down the Gulags are starting to be met with a positive response. If you were to visit these camps, you would find people from all walks of the Union, from poor labourers who were sent by an unscrupulous neighbour as a means of settling a grudge, to crime bosses who finally managed to get arrested by the State Police, though they still run their operations even in the camps, to Allied POWs who don't even know the war is over yet. Regardless of nationality or social status, everyone save the guards live in absolute squalor. Disease, overcrowding and starvation is rife in the camps, and at least a third of all prisoners who arrive at the camps usually die within one year. The prisoners are forced to work 16-hour shifts in back-breaking industrial work such as weapon-making, canal digging and building, and there is some truth in the statement that: "Every block of concrete in the Belomar Canal is cemented with the blood of a prisoner." However, there is a way out from this miserable existence, and that is the Convict Recruitment Initiative. Should a prisoner be willing and of relatively sound body and mind, he is allowed to join these regiments. These convicts are then given a back-breaking Flak Cannon, a supply of Magnetic Mines, and are then sent out to fight and die in the name of the very people who sent them to hell in the first place. * Flak Trooper Kremlin Premier Recruitment Centre Less a recruitment depot and more a museum, the Kremlin Premier Recruitment Center (KPRC for short or sometimes "The Rec") is a youth-oriented teaching center meant to teach the people of the Union of the glory of being a conscript. Tourists, children on field trips, and new recruits bus in daily to see historical items of the Red Army, some of the prototype weapons used today, and even vehicles on display, including a walk-in Elephant Tank. However, given the number of youth (and the number of Conscripts who can't read), there are also a large number of interactive exhibits. From throwing a disarmed molotov cocktail in a caged off area to Grenadier tour guides allowing anyone to handle an ADK-45, visitors can get hands-on experience with the military. There is even a scaled down battleground that's open during nicer weather where people of all age can pretend to fight a war with paintball guns and stink bomb artillery. Also of note is the Centre's architecture. While the grounds themselves are composed of several buildings, the central hall is the most famous. Like most Soviet state buildings, it's monolithic, huge, and impressive, but the KPRC stands above the others ... literally. It is capped with a tall statue of a proud Conscript, standing at attention, and is visible from much of the city. While not the tallest structure by any length, it is one of the most impressive. It is so iconic that it was intended that, one day, all Conscript barracks of the Union would be topped with them. However, that idea was quickly squashed by Premier Cherdenko, who spoke, with apparent experience, that such things become favorite targets of the Allies, which makes them more trouble than they’re worth. He did not make clear how he came to this conclusion. It is a poorly kept secret (in a nation where such things rarely are) that the Centre is meant less for education and more as a recruitment tool. This becomes obvious when one realizes it's in the very name itself. Recruiting kiosks abound in the grounds, and they report more visits than much of the rest of the Union combined. This is more a formality, since all able-bodied citizens are conscripted at one point, but at least here a recruit gets a shiny medal for it. The museum serves as the local conscription depot as well, as the rotating exhibit halls are cleared, and the training tapes are projected onto large screens for conscripts. They are quickly given a rifle and trained during closing hours, and then shipped out, ready to fight. * Conscript * Spetsnaz Lenin Memorial Training Facility * Grenadier Baikonur Cosmodrome * Gagarin X Battlesuit * Conscriptnaught Political Officers Academy and Motor Pool * Alkonost Propaganda Walker * Commissar Yaroslavl Marxmanship Academy * Soviet Sniper Category:Lore